ecovillagefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DanielGreenberg
Welcome Hi Daniel, I see that you are getting the hang of wiki editing. I made a link to your Ecovillage Design Education page from the Community portal (at the bottom). Let me know if you have any questions. Also, if you would like I can add an external link to your website on the main page. We had the page protected as we were getting spam, but I can get in unprotected to put up a link (or any other brief statement you might like). Michael 05:55, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) Administrative matters It makes sense not to link to EDE from the Community portal until you've got your content up to snuff. I've added Living Routes to the Main Page and deleted one unproductive link. You can move one page to another by using the "move" command (tab at top of page). Then to delete a particular page you can ask an administrator to to do that. (Two things that admins can do that mere mortals cannot is protect pages and delete pages). Ceres is an administrator for this site that you can contact. I wasn't certain as to which page you wanted to delete or would have got Ceres to do that. I think what you want to do is move Gaia Education to Ecovillage Design Education and then delete the former. Is that right? Were there other pages you also wanted to delete? Perhaps just leave a note on Ceres' talk page. Michael 14:51, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) BTW, you can sign with four tildes (~~~~) and the wiki will add your user name and date (which is useful for talk pages, especially when you have several people adding comments (which we will). Three tildes adds your name without a date. Michael Private space Your Gaia Education pages are shaping up very nicely! As to your question about a private space, here are some thoughts: If you simply create a page that no one knows about, you will be able to proceed in relative privacy. To do that you would create a link, set up a new page and then erase the link from the initial page. You would have to note the URL for the page and let all your people know it (and remember it). To find it, someone would have to know quite a bit about wikis, so you wouldn't likely be bothered. However, I would suggest that the very nature of wikis goes in the opposite direction. If you check out the SEEDS link (on the main page) you will see a wiki devoted to the ideal of "radical transparency." They have everything on the wiki: membership info, policies, minutes, etc. It is all based on consensus and openness. Another option is to set up a private wiki. Michael 18:16, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) Design workshop I have some questions about setting up an Ecovillage Design workshop for the Yarrow EcoVillage. I looked for a contact screen and found one, but it was blank (just a note to May about setting it up). So I put a link on that page to your talk page and then followed it here. Hope that's OK. If you would like some assistance in setting up your Contact page, I could help, just let me know. Now for the questions: *We (Yarrow EcoVillage) might like to organize a Design workshop soon. How would we best proceed? *Is there a roster of GEN Ecovillage Design trainers that we could access? I thought of Max and had been hoping to get to Australia for his course, but it proves difficult given the distance. That limits the number of people we could send. *Also, an emerging idea in our group is to hold our own workshop. The Village Design Institute just south of us in Washington state held one recently and one of our members attended that. I'm planning to talk to them to see if we might collaborate. What other resources could we tap into? On another tack, I was wondering if you were ready yet to link to the Main page or Community portal? I've been thinking of making some changes to those pages to make them more exciting (different layout, use of sidebars, more pictures, etc.). Let me know if you want a link. Michael 23:40, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) :BTW, you can either reply to me here (I check for recent changes) or here on my talk page. Michael feedback to Ecovillage Design Education curriculum I have two suggestions for improvement of future editions of the EDE curriculum and a question about the copyright: :-) The resource sections after each module list a total of ~300 suggested books plus assorted DVD's videos and internet sites, and a clearer prioritisation of where to start or references in the modules to indicate which resource builds on which topics would be very helpful :-) The modules, especially in the economic section, are sometimes more written as if their intent is to refresh the memory of teachers who already know the full content rather than for people who need to fill in gaps in their knowledge to be able to arrive at a full featured background in the four dimensions: Worldview, Social, Economic and Ecological. I would like to share the curriculum with others, but since the material is copyrighted I'm not allowed to send around more than the one copy I have. Would you please consider making it open source? This would make it possible to spread the word more effectively at http://www.bookcrossing.com/journal/3404273 and http://tsolife.benn.org/wiki/ Peace, Erik. more feedback ::I'ld like to add a request for information about legal and organizational structures for ecovillages to the Gaia Education - Ecovillage Design Curriculum. Please see the discussion that accompanies Dogwood Ecovillage. Thanks. • CQ 16:14, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Link for Gaia Education on Main page At Russ' suggestion, I've put a link to Gaia Education on the main page. Michael 16:46, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Caribean EcoVillage creation Hi Daniel. We are looking to create the first Ecovillage in the Mexican Caribean zone. What would you suggest us to begin with? Please, help us to find the planning squeme for a serious new eco-developement. We will appreciate your help. --Sincronia 19:12, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Hi. I'm not sure if you will see this, but I tried to contact Sincronia and the username has not yet been created. I would recommend you participate in a 4-week EDE course if possible. You can find upcoming programs at: http://gaiaeducation.org/courses.php. There is one at Huehuecoyotl in central Mexico in November. Best of luck! Thanks Daniel, Thanks for using the Ecovillage Wiki to develop Global Ecovillage Network and Gaia Education resources. I took the liberty of starting your user page and including you on the "Who's Who?" section of the Community Portal. I hope you don't mind. CQ 07:01, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Ecovillage Design Curriculum Hi Daniel At this time we are a group of people in Barcelona, Spain, that are gathering in order to build a community. We have the Ecovillage Design Curriculum translated in Spanish, but I would need it in English for the English Speakers that want to join us. Could you help me with this matter? Thank you very much! You have done a great job with Gaia. I hope we can also manage here to sort everything out. Love and light, Ana Ecovillage Design Curriculum Hi again, Daniel I don't know very well how this works but just in case you need it my user name is saramandana (2-23-2008) Hi! I'm a French retired architect living in Geneva Switzerland working on ressources related to ecovillages in Europe and especially in Africa where in lived five years (Senegal 2008). http://habiter-autrement.org/37-ecovillage-afrique/eco-afro_ca.htm This subject may interest some people of the wiki. I wpuld be happy to find some help ... translation in nglis and oter languages and also exchange on strategies, find useful contacts, students who may start a study on this theme .. What would be your advice to put a message on this wiki ... where ? Best regards Roland my website www.habiter-autrement.org Alternative Housing and Living